Out of the Devil's Hole
by miarath
Summary: Just a little poem about their ride, about the beginning of it all.
1. Out of the Devil's Hole

Just little poem about the pilot, about the one it all started.

Their ride for Amnesty: the beginning.

As always: I don't own Alias Smith and Jones or the characters in it. No profit is made with this.

But I hope you enjoy:-)

* * *

**Out of the Devil's Hole**

--------

Out of the Devil's Hole,

they came to catch a train,

not to take a ride,

but to snatch the iron's horse booty.

--------

Their plans gone wrong,

since the dynamite did not blow,

failed to open the safe,

Cause of the river's waters,

it had drowned in.

----------------

This Brooker, it was tough

and time not enough,

so instead they decide

to take it on a wild chase.

-----

So they rode; the posse behind them.

With the Brooker on a line,

bound to their horses,

what a fine trace it made!

---------------------

From the hill top,

they threw it down,

for it to conquer the Brooker's will.

------

But that again, it went wrong.

And then they fought.

Fought about who'd be smart enough,

to break that damned Brooker's lock,

for it to hit the right rock.

------------

But to their dismay, it did not break.

No, instead it sank,

into the lake's depths.

-----

So, one last time they tried,

they dove into the lake,

dove, to get it right.

----------

In vain it all was,

for the Brooker was lost,

because all they found,

was an old stove.

----

The booty lost and the hounds near,

time had run out.

Almost to late for them,

but two of them,

one smart as the other was fast,

they had enough of the run.

-----------

So, their habit they broke,

cause their luck had run out.

Now, the tried for something elusive,

written on a piece of paper, given by a smart old Lady.

something called Amnesty.

* * *


	2. An into Town

**And Into Town**

* * *

So, they rode into Town

For the help of a friend of old.

For Lom they could trust.

Because he had been once

one of them, an outlaw, too.

* * *

So they thought, he was perfect

to ask their dear governor

for amnesty so they could

end their lawless way in peace.

* * *

Oh, but Lom did not believe

at first as he heard this.

Thought this were another crazy scheme.

But serious they were, indeed.

* * *

They called themselves Smith and Jones,

to greet the Town's pretty banker.

But soon suspicion rose,

after Lom was gone.

* * *

Because in Jail

they were brought

Old friend betrays old friends?

Oh, no, none of this

Lom did intend

Out of trouble

he thought to keep

those two.

* * *

Well, Kid and Hayes

had their own thoughts

about how to do this.

So, they got out of Jail.

* * *

So, all would have been fine,

if not for deputy Harper.

For he took their guns,

on Lom's orders of cause.

To keep them outta trouble.

* * *

So, now they felt naked.

Well, at least Kid did.

Things got out of hand - fast.

So, they had to get back their guns, fast.

Travellers, they were,

but with jobs they were not.

* * *

So, a job was what they needed.

But who thought these

two bank robbers would end up

themselves as bankers?

On the other side?

* * *


	3. The Devil's Luck

**The Devil's Luck**

-

Yeah, here they were, one behind the bars and the other before.  
Oh, don't worry for these are not jail bars, no, they're not.  
No, they were the bars before the counter.  
Smith was bank's new clerk and this was his place.

But Smith' head was swimming, dazed and confused.  
Dazed by these little green pieces of temptation before and behind.  
Oh, yeah, right, that was really a Brooker 404 and he even got to try his luck.  
Only this time on the right side of law, he did.

Oh, and Jones was grinning, seeing his partners fight with temptation,  
but he was too early to count his chicks  
For a different kind of temptation  
waited in the lovely banker's smile for him.

So, they had a job.  
No longer travellers they were  
And Jones, he took his chance  
to set things right with two bullets at once

Old friends in and out of bank  
do not point guns at each other's throats, now do they?  
But they will help each other in dire straits, don't they?  
Yeah, they will and so the pointed out their plan of salvation

Oh, it could have gone so well.  
Well, that is if they had believed them.  
But they had not and so they stayed there.  
Stayed at the saloon playing poker with two bucks of money.

That was until deputy Harker came  
to point out about law, such and travellers  
for those their old friends were and as such they had to deliver their guns,  
which had almost gone wrong if not for Smith and Jones.

Oh, but it got better than that.  
For while they waited, Smith and Jones and their friends,  
their friends they dared to dig, a tunnel no less,  
from the saloon to our precious bank.

Then that final evening came, for Lom was awaited back.  
Deputy Harker, he put our two friends in jail,  
for their own good he said with a cheesy smile to boot.  
They were betrayed, so they thought, by their old friend Lom, no less.

And betrayal … that was asking for revenge, they thought desperately.  
So, they went and broke out of jail, once again and went straight to the other side.  
Stole some dynamite and some tow to toss from here to there.  
So, they stood on top of the bank in the middle of the night.

So, they went on, intent of robbing this bank at last but --  
What they did not know was that their friends tried to the same from beneath.  
One bundle of dynamite from above and one underneath,  
no safe ever build to last that -- nor was this bank.

So, as the clock turned twelve everyone could hear,  
a big booming bang from the poor Brooker 404 being torn apart.  
And then -- it rained money, money from the sky.  
Oh, they went after it, Hayes and Kid and their friends …

Well, it could've ended so very bad for them, but …  
in their greed they managed to scare away, their old friends.  
Which saw our dear banker and spoke in their favour.  
So, they got the Devil's Luck and …

… kept riding as Alias Smith & Jones.

-

* * *

-

_Author's note:_

Um, yes it's not very rhyming at all, but I felt it sounded right.

Hope you like it nonetheless and thanks for reading.

Miarath

* * *


End file.
